


Никто не знает (как люблю я звёзды)

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Донна не позволит Доктору стереть ей память даже ради того, чтобы не умереть.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Никто не знает (как люблю я звёзды)

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к финалу четвёртого сезона.

_L’aube a bu  
Sa transparence  
Nobody knows  
Ghost elle l’est   
Infiniment  
Nobody knows…_

Mylène Farmer, «Nobody knows»

— Мне жаль, — сказал Доктор. — Мне очень, очень жаль.

Донна сразу поняла, что он планирует, и отшатнулась. Перед глазами плыло, в мозг вгрызалась циркулярная пила, но одно она знала точно: Доктор не сотрёт ей память. Потому что она ему не позволит.

— Не трогай меня! — закричала она, и настал черёд Доктора отшатнуться.

— Другого выхода нет, — умоляюще прошептал он. — Метакризис тебя убивает.

— А то я не знаю, — огрызнулась Донна, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется от боли и злости. — Пойми, я не могу вернуться назад!

Доктор шагнул к ней. Донна вытянула руки, готовясь оттолкнуть его из последних сил, и попятилась.

Доктор замер.

— Донна, прошу…

— Нет, — перебила она. — Я изменилась. Ты меня изменил. Моя мама, она — хороший человек. Но я всегда была её самым большим разочарованием. Сейчас я наконец научилась любить себя. Ты хочешь, чтобы я стала прежней Донной, несчастной и не желающей ничего менять?

— Да, если это спасёт тебе жизнь!

— Люди смертны, марсианин. Что тебе известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому. И обычно ты даёшь каждому живому существу выбор. Я тоже его заслуживаю, ты не находишь?

Донна никогда не спрашивала, сколько спутников Доктора вернулось домой. Ответ читался в его взгляде. Она помнила, что он потерял Розу Тайлер дважды и не хотел новых потерь. Увы, переубедить Донну Ноубл у него не выйдет. Ничего. У Доктора целых два сердца. Он выдержит. Не сломается.

— Я думала, что останусь с тобой навсегда, — чёрт, она всё-таки заплакала, — но не судьба. Тем не менее я собираюсь быть рядом столько, сколько смогу. Со всеми воспоминаниями, ясно? Память — наша суть.

Доктор промолчал. Донна сама подошла ближе. Головная боль усиливалась. Донна стиснула зубы и постаралась медленно дышать через нос. Доктор коснулся её висков прохладными пальцами.

— Ты не посмеешь, — пробормотала она.

— Я просто уберу болевые ощущения.

Когда Донна задышала свободнее, Доктор отступил на шаг.

— Что ты скажешь Уилфу?

— Я напишу ему письмо.

— И его передам я.

— Конечно. Разве я бы доверила ценное послание кому-то другому? Эй, выше нос! Я так решила, ты тут ни при чём. Не забывай об этом. А сейчас нас ждёт ещё одно, последнее путешествие. Куда мы отправимся, космический ковбой? Ты обещал угостить меня чаем на краю Вселенной!

…В письме Донна писала:

«Я никогда не видела звёзды настолько близко и не слышала песен звёздных китов. Они прекрасны.

Не вини Доктора, он пытался меня спасти. Я отказалась. Прости, я не могла поступить иначе. Величайшая роскошь на свете — оставаться собой, что бы ни случилось.

Люблю тебя.

Когда будешь смотреть на ночное небо, вспоминай иногда обо мне…»


End file.
